Ratchet, Danny and Clank
by MoonlightUmbreon
Summary: When Danny went for a midnight flight, the last thing he expected to see was a severely damaged star-cruiser fly overhead and crash into a nearby mountain. There he meets Ratchet, the Lombax, and Clank, a fairly small robot. -Pre PP, during R&C 3-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Danny Phantom or Ratchet & Clank. And I don't own any of the variety of weapons and ecto-weapons they use.

**Author's Note:**

I dunno. I just got the feeling I wanted to write this and here I am writing it! Pre Urban Jungle, just after rescuing Quark from Florana. (He still thinks he's a monkey) I know it's an odd cross, but what the heck!

**Prologue:**

_**Welcome to the Milky Weigh Galaxy. Setting course for Planet Earth. **_said a cool female voice on the on-board computer of Ratchet and Clank's ship. _**The Milky Weigh Galaxy is an undeveloped galaxy. Planet Earth is the only inhabitable planet populated with five-fingered humans and a large variety of lower organic life-forms. Their space travel is at a minimum, only able to get themselves to their moon and back. Please be warned that aliens visiting this planet are thought of as mythical, and they are not above performing tests and autopsies on what they do find.**_

"Only able to travel to their moon?" Ratchet said incredulously. "They really are behind the times."

"It appears they are." Clank replied. "On approach, I am getting some strange signals."

"…What kind of signals?" Ratchet asked the little robot. "Radio signals?"

"Yes, radio signals, but they are constantly being disrupted. It would take a large electro-magnetic force to do something like that."

"That's… odd…" Ratchet said. "We never get large amounts of electro-magnetic force. Let's get down and grab that data-disk that Nefarious was supposed to have dropped whilst trying to attack the planet. There was meant to be a lightening storm then, that's probably why he pulled out. Apparently he dropped it in a place called Amity Park."

"Ratchet, do be careful. The electro-magnetic force may wreck our on-board computers. The humans here build computers differently, so they may have never noticed it."

"It'll be fine." Ratchet reassured Clank, rather naively.

_-On approach to Amity Park, Planet Earth. 1:52am local time.-_

**BWEEP! BWEEP! BWEEP!**

_**Large electro-magnetic disruption detected. Shields at 40 percent. Weaponry at 30 percent. Life support at 50 percent. Emergency landing initiated. **_

"Oh no, NO! Come on, work for me!!" Ratchet yelled, punching different buttons as clank activated the escape pod.

--

Danny was enjoying a midnight flight when a large flash appeared in the night-time sky. He looked up immediately to see a smoking star-cruiser fly over the town and smash into the nearby mountain, making a fiery explosion on impact.

Danny gasped at the sight. Also coming at a slower-but-still-fast speed was a small ball-like object that landed at the bottom of the mountain. He flew towards it, not knowing what to expect.

--

Ratchet opened the hatch on the escape pod to find that he and Clank had landed on the large, smoky debris that used to be their heavily-upgraded ship. He sighed at the sight disappointedly, knowing that there was no way that this pile of rubble and raritanium would ever fly again. He helped the little robot out of the ship and clipped him to his back as usual.

"We're going to have to be careful, Clank, remember, it said that they're not above doing autopsies on alien life forms… I don't know how we're going to get back."

--

Danny got closer to the wreck. As he did, he saw a small figure with what looked like a metal backpack on it's back.

--

Ratchet looked up to see a glowing figure in the sky flying towards them. He immediately pulled out his pulse rifle just in case it attacked them. No one knew much at all about Earth, so it was anything goes. Why didn't he take any of his armor for this mission and just his mechanic outfit?

--

As Danny came closer he noticed that the figure was what looked like a cat-human hybrid. It had a tail like a lion, strips down it's back like a lion and big fuzzy ears, complete with a nose that looked exactly like a cat's. This was either someone's idea of a really weird experiment, or this was an alien pointing a large rifle-of-sorts at him. Immediately he turned intangible in case he was shot at. Danny also noticed the metal backpack was actually a tiny robot with glowing eyes and an antennae.

--

As Ratchet and clank looked up, the figure got closer, revealing that it was, indeed, a human. It had white hair and a pair of glowing green eyes. But since when can organic life-forms defy gravity? This was way too odd. As the figure came closer, it went a very light blue and Ratchet realized he could see through it! They really hadn't researched this planet at all if they failed to pick up that the humans here could do this! As it got even closer, Ratchet realized that this was a boy and could be no more than fifteen or so. Ratchet lowered his rifle and Clank stared at the flying teen.

--

Danny hovered just above the (what's this thing and his robot supposed to be?) looking at them quizzically. Still intangible, he wondered if he could talk to them.

"…Hi… D-do you speak English…?"

"Yes… Yes I do." Ratchet said to the boy. "You're a human, right?"

"What?!" Danny said worriedly. Did this creature know what he was? "N-no, I'm a ghost. What are you?"

"That explains the electro-magnetic field." Clank said logically. "This planet must have many ghosts for that amount of disturbance."

"But I thought that was impossible!" Ratchet said to his robotic partner. "Ghosts don't exist! They're just used in scary stories that adults tell their children so they behave!"

"It appears that outside of this galaxy, it seems that this doesn't happen. But in this one the rules must be different."

"Uhh… what are you?" Danny repeated, with so many questions to ask. The creature seemed friendly enough, he had lowered his gun. "Who are you? Why did you come? Where did you come from?"

"I'm a lombax…" Ratchet said hesitantly. "My name's Ratchet and I came from the Planet Veldin in the Salona Galaxy. The robot's name is Clank. Who are you?"

"First, why did you come?" Danny asked again, determined to get his answers before he gave any. Ratchet sighed, downhearted.

"Because my galaxy is under attack by an insane robot who wants to exterminate all organic life-forms… We need to find a data-disk he dropped in somewhere called Amity Park to help stop him."

Danny looked at Ratchet the lombax, horrified. "…will he attack Earth too…?" he asked in a barely audible echoed whisper.

Ratchet nodded slowly. "He's planning to take over Salona then who knows what galaxy he might attack next…"

Danny didn't even stop to think. "My name's Danny, how can I help?"

**End Prologue**

**Author's Note:**

That was fun to write. I'm not sure how many Danny Phantom fans are also Ratchet & Clank fans, but if you are, please review! I love knowing what the readers think of my fics.

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	2. The Fenton Works

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Ratchet and Clank, or Danny Phantom. If you think I do, you obviously don't have much common sense because I already told you in the prologue!

**Author's Note:**

Umm… Well really I don't have one at the moment, just thanks to Cross117, luckygirl777, Hordak's Pupil, Plushiemon and Skandragon Blackheart for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

**Chapter 1: The Fenton Works**

Ratchet nodded. "We really could use some help. Have you ever seen a square-shaped black metal floppy-disk?"

"Actually I have…" Danny replied. "I think it was… umm… oh no…"

"What's wrong?' Ratchet asked urgently.

Danny looked over towards the Fenton Works. "Jack and Maddie Fenton have it!"

Danny grabbed Ratchet's gloved hand and flew as fast as he could towards his parent's house. Ratchet looked startled, but said nothing as he looked below himself in awe and amazement. Clank said nothing either, at least until Danny let them down on the deserted street outside of his house.

"They invent anti-ghost weaponry…" Danny explained. "Anything left anywhere is fair game. They found a black floppy-disk lying on the street last week and said they were going to look at it sometime before taking it completely apart to see if they could make something from it."

Ratchet's ears drooped while Clank unhooked himself from Ratchet's back.

"I'm scanning the area for the disk." Clank said, before suddenly the light on his antennae burst, scattering tiny shards of glass. "There's something wrong… It must be the electro-magnetic field on this planet…"

"Say what?" Danny asked, looking at the little robot. "None of our electronics ever go haywire unless you put a magnet right next to them."

"You appear to build your electronics in a different way to most of the rest of the universe. They are somewhat resistant to all the magnetic fields around." Clank explained to him.

"Rrright…" Danny replied. He was unsure of what the robot was talking about, but went along anyway.

"How're we meant to get in?" Ratchet asked, rattling the doorknob. "Well I'm sure my wrench could get us in."

Danny watched as Ratchet pressed a little button on his belt and an oversized mechanic's wrench unfolded. Danny quickly restrained him before he could break down the door.

"There's another, quieter, less destructive way to get in. Wait here, I'll get the disk." Danny said, before phasing through the front door of his own house. Ratchet looked stunned.

"How does he do that…?" he stammered, before looking at Clank. The little robot merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I would have absolutely no idea."

--

Danny silently made his way down to the basement; it looked like a bomb had hit it. Junk and ecto-weapons were everywhere, cluttering the floor. Danny hesitantly began to look around, dodging anything that could harm him such as the Fenton Peeler and a few stray ecto-guns. Suddenly the Fenton Portal opened, and Vlad Plasmius flew through, looking at Danny evilly.

"I don't suppose you'll be wanting this, Daniel?"

--

"I wonder what could be taking him so long…" Ratchet sighed as he sat on the front step with Clank. "It's almost been an hour, I think we should go in and see if everything's alright…"

"Normally I would agree," Clank started. "However you're forgetting that both of us are unwelcome on this world. If the inhabitants of this house find us any number of bad things could happen."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, Clank, you think too much. What if he's in trouble, he says that the people living here hunt ghosts, and what is he?"

"I still object." Clank said stiffly. Ratchet growled and picked up the robot, clipping him onto his back.

"I don't care, we're going in."

Ratchet gave the lock a tap with his wrench, then a fairly hard smack making it come loose, and then the door opened without too much resistance. The two heard a fairly loud crash from down in the basement, so they came running to find Danny in fully-fledged combat with another ghost. As Ratchet saw it, he could swear that the ghost looked like a vampire. It must have come through that portal thing in the back wall, with a hypnotic green swirl. Instinctively, Ratchet pulled out a shock blaster and tried to take out the ghost attacking Danny, however it just didn't effect it. Danny quickly noticed their presence and pointed to one of the many weapons scattered across the floor.

"Ratchet, use the ecto-weapons! They're the only ones that'll work!"

Danny noticed Vlad staring at Ratchet; obviously trying to figure out _what _exactly he was. Taking this chance while the lombax was fumbling on the floor trying to find a suitable weapon for the job, Danny fired a heavily charged ecto-ray at Vlad, knocking him closer to the portal. Ratchet found the Fenton Peeler and, not knowing what it exactly did, pointed it at Vlad and pressed a button. Armor covered him from head to toe, then one single ecto gun came from his wrist, automatically firing at Vlad. The force peeled off most of his costume, leaving him completely bare except for some boxers with Maddie Fenton's face printed all over them, and knocked him back into the ghost portal. Danny quickly went over to the genetic lock and pressed it, closing the portal to the Ghost Zone. Ratchet pressed another button, and the armor retracted back into it's original state.

"It's the disk!" Clank pointed out, pointing just in front of the Ghost Portal. Ratchet ran over and picked it up.

"This is the one! We've got it!" Ratchet said joyfully. "C'mon, let's call Sasha, I'm sure the Phoenix can get us a new ship."

"Make sure they know I'm coming too." Danny said, looking over at the hovering television screen that had just come from a small cabinet in the robot's stomach.

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked. "What we're doing is extremely dangerous… He has an alien race as his army called the Tyhranoids, and they've been beginning to attack and destroy completely unarmed planets."

"I don't care how dangerous." Danny replied. "I swore to protect this town, and if that means going with you to take down this nutcase, then I'll do it."

"But-" Clank started, however he was cut short.

"I said I'm coming." Danny replied stubbornly. Ratchet nodded as he dialed the number of the Starship Phoenix onto the panel of the screen.

**Author's Note:**

Phew, man is it hot… Darn Summer, I can't stand the heat! My laptop keeps overheating and crashing, so you're lucky you got this chapter at all tonight. Anyway, thanks for reading, and from now I'm going to have to replay Ratchet and Clank 3 to remember exactly how it goes. And then I'm going to warp it so it's not exactly the same for all those who have played it. Please review on what you think, they really are important to me.


	3. Goodbye to Amity Park

**Disclaimer:**

I own Danny Phantom and Ratchet and Clank as much as I own the Universe. ie; I don't.

**Author's Note:**

I posted this fairly quickly after the last chapter, so I get no reviews. Oh well, never mind. I'm finding this really interesting to write.

**Chapter 2: Goodbye Amity Park and Hello to a Grim Future**

There was a lot of static on the screen until it finally cleared up and the one Ratchet had called Sasha appeared. She was catlike than Ratchet and chocolate in colour.

"Sasha here, what's the situation?"

"We've got the disk!" Ratchet said, holding it up to show Sasha. She smiled as he replaced it in a pocket.

"Great! Oh, and by the way, who's that?" Sasha replied pointing at Danny. "Do all the humans on that planet look like that?"

"No, technically I'm not human." Danny replied. "My name's Danny and I want to help."

Sasha looked at him, stunned. "But you're just a kid! You couldn't be any older than fifteen!"

Clank sighed. "He's stubborn, he won't take no for an answer."

"…okay, he can come, but make sure you don't let him do anything too dangerous!" Sasha said in a kind of worried way. "Ratchet, Clank, Danny, I'll meet you at The Phoenix. Sasha out."

"WAIT!" cried Ratchet, making her stop in her tracks. "The magnetic field here destroyed our ship, we can't get off."

"Fine, I'll have them teleport a warp pad to where you are. This time, I'm really out!"

With that, the screen crackled with static again and Clank replaced it within his cabinet, watching it shrink and fold up.

"Before we leave, I have to do something." Danny said quickly, drifting upwards through the roof and towards his bedroom. "I won't be long!"

He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote in his neatest joined handwriting.

_Dear Mum, Dad, Jazz, Sam and Tucker,_

_I have to leave for reasons I cannot say. I don't know how long I will be at all, but no news will be good news. I will come back though, don't worry about me. I'll tell you everything when I come home._

_I love you all,_

_Danny_

It was when Danny was writing this that he realized he may not be back for a very long time. He lay the letter on his bed, looking at it sadly before sinking back down through two floors to the basement. There was already a weird green mat lying out on the floor.

"Ready?" Ratchet questioned, looking at him quizzically. Danny shook his head, betting a backpack and shoving a variety of ghost-hunting equipment inside, including the Fenton Thermos. He didn't think he'd run into any ghosts, but one can never be too careful. Finally, with one last look at the beat-up ghost lab and the portal that had made him a half-ghost, Danny nodded his head.

"I'm ready now." Danny said, looking at the warp pad.

"Good, just stand on the pad and think 'Starship Phoenix' in your head."

Danny did as he was told, stepping onto the pad and thinking 'Starship Phoenix'. It was like a being thrown through a swirling vortex, it was a good thing Danny was in ghost form, because if he wasn't his dinner might have come up. Finally, he was spat out into a fairly comfortable couch, in a dormitory with four beds in capsule-like things, some sort of video game system, and over the other side, a large cage containing a monkey with one eye in an artificial tree, and a man twice the size as Danny, (Danny and Ratchet stood at about the same height) with only three fingers, wearing some sort of animal skin and a green body suit underneath, walking around the tree and occasionally roaring, whilst beating his massive hands on his chest. This man definitely did think he was a monkey.

Suddenly Ratchet and Clank appeared behind the Danny, who jumped into the air from the surprise of the _CRACK _sound it made.

"I hate portable warp pads!" Ratchet exclaimed, laying it on the table. "C'mon, let's go see Sasha on the bridge."

Danny dropped to the ground to try and look as normal as possible. Although he was now surrounded by what seemed to be friendly aliens, Danny still did not want them to learn of his secret. He hoped against hope that he would not have to change back.

--

After a seemingly endless ride across many electronical engines, they got to the bridge to find Sasha talking with what Clank told Danny was the galactic president.

"…We're losing his signal, try boosting the power!" Sasha yelled at one of the robots. The screen crackled with static as the president spoke.

"…They came out of nowhere!" crrcrr "Tyhranoid invasion force!" crrrrr "Presidential compound has been breached!" crrrcccrrrrr "Cannot hold out much longer…" (breaks up into complete static)

"Mr. President!" Sasha yelled. "Dad! Are you there?!"

Suddenly the frequency was intercepted and on the screen appeared a blue robot with a green thing on top of his head, Danny guessing that where all the gears clicked was his brain. On a circle neat the lower right hand corner, a separate picture showed a servant robot translating what The blue robot was saying into sign language.

"Robotic citizens of the Salona Galaxy, the hour of your liberation is at hand! Too long have we robots suffered, under the bigotry, the stupidity, the squishiness and foul stench of organic life-forms! Soon, all robots will bask in the liberty, and equality, of my benevolent, iron fisted rule! And… as for you filthy organic life-forms… you can look forward to being disintegrated!" The robot then laughed evilly as he threw and smashed the camera into the ground. "That's all for now."

**Author's Note:**

Well, at half past midnight at night, I am done. My head's starting to hurt, I better go to bed. Night everyone!

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	4. Marcadia

**Disclaimer:**

Strangely enough, I don't own either Danny Phantom or Ratchet and Clank.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, just let me remind you, I rated this T for a reason! This chapter does contain violence. Thanks to zeo knight, luckygirl777, Cosmos Dragon, Skandragon Blackheart and Hordak's Pupil for reviewing!

**Chapter 3: Marcadia**

"Set course for planet Marcadia! Prepare the drop-ship for planetary assault!" Sasha told one of the robots, or as Clank called them, Galactic Rangers. "We're going in, are you lot ready?"

"We'll meet you on Marcadia." Ratchet said, turning to the big capsule that transported the three over the engines again. Danny had followed Ratchet and Clank while not really controlling in which way his legs were taking him.

"Do I count as an _organic _life-form?" Danny asked, quite stunned as the capsule moved to the other side of the Phoenix. Clank looked at him, obviously thinking.

"I'm having my doubts on whether or not you count as a life-form at all." He replied to Danny. Ratchet noticed their conversation and turned around from looking at all the engines and electronics passing them by.

"C'mon, let's get going." Ratchet said as the tube come to a halt.

--

In Ratchet's new ship, it didn't take long to get to Marcadia. They must have just been quite close to it. Danny watched the stars and other bits of matter flew past. On final approach, Danny saw that the planet was partially destroyed by the invasion. As the three got out and Clank attached himself to Ratchet's back again, two Galactic Rangers came up to them, while one began to speak in a very robotic voice, much more mechanical than Clank's, which sounded almost like a normal human one.

"Glad you made it Serge, the presidential compound has been breached! There's Tyhranoids crawling all over the place, keep your heads down!"

With that, the two Rangers approached a large lump of sand, climbing over it and began to attack the ugliest creatures Danny had ever seen, and that included the ectopuses. Ratchet immediately pulled out whip made of what looked like electricity, Danny would hopefully never have the misfortune of getting in front of it. The little Tyhranoids crawled towards them, trying to bite. The larger ones had guns and began to shoot in totally random directions. As Danny flew into the air and dodged the shots, Ratchet got right into the fray and started using the whip on them, and after they'd taken more hits than they could handle, they just disappeared into thin air. Danny wondered whether or not they were really dead; as it looked more like they were teleported instead. The two Rangers then approached Ratchet, Clank and Danny and saluted them.

"Great job Serge! We think you can handle the rest!"

At that, they disappeared after pressing a button on their wrists. Ratchet hit himself on his forehead.

"They've got to be pretty brave." Danny said sarcastically. Ratchet rolled his eyes and pointed at the stairs.

"Come on, don't get hit; I bet they're waiting to ambush us at the top!"

Danny nodded and flew slowly up the stairs, slow enough so that Ratchet could keep up at walking pace. Ratchet then put away his electrical whip thing and pulled out a rather large gun.

"What's that?!" Danny asked, pointing at it.

"It's called a Shock Blaster." Ratchet replied. "Don't get in it's way."

Danny nodded as he began charging a large ecto-blast for the wave of Tyhranoids that were probably waiting for them. Ratchet stared at it for a moment, then kept walking up the stairs. Danny and Ratchet quickly came to the top, and upon seeing another wave, began to charge through them, taking down every single one before they could attempt to destroy them. Ratchet's Shock Blaster made an ear-splitting bang every time it was used, electrical charges covering a fairly large area. One bite on Ratchet from a Tyhranoid later, pushing him into a pool and leaving him soaking wet, the area was clear. As the three pushed forward to the next area, yet another wave attacked. They were at every corner in this place. While Ratchet kept to the ground taking out as many as he could handle, Danny took to the air and began picking them off one by one. The real trouble didn't start until a ship landed, letting off two Tyhranoids in big robotic suits. They began to shoot thick red beams at both Danny and Ratchet, Danny being unfortunate enough to have been hit while Ratchet took care of them. Everything turned dark as he fell through the air…

--

"Danny! Wake up! Danny?!"

Ratchet's voice rang through Danny's head so he finally opened his eyes.

"What happened…?" he asked in a dazed manner. "I felt this beam hit me and then I fell…"

"You passed out!" Ratchet said. "And… then two white rings covered you and you changed…"

"What?!" Danny said quickly, looking at his arms and noticing that the gloves and jumpsuit were gone, replaced by his normal everyday clothes.

"Oh no…"

"…What's going on…?" Ratchet questioned, looking at Danny in confusion. "It's as if you're half human, half ghost."

"That's because I am… No time to explain, that can wait." Danny replied quickly, pointing over towards the wave of Tyhranoids waiting for them across a broken bridge and changing back to his ghost form. Ratchet shook his head.

"This just keeps getting weirder!"

After seeing Clank's heli-pack get to work, with a distance long enough to get Ratchet over the bridge, the three took out the remaining Tyhranoids to see a Galactic Ranger taking cover from yet another swarm in the next area.

"Quick, get to the drop-ship! It'll take you to the presidential palace were the main attack is!"

Danny nearly choked. "This wasn't even the main attack?!"

**Author's Note:**

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I'll be needing a break now… Please review on what you think! Oh yes, and if you've got Ratchet & Clank 3, go to the start menu and press circle, square, circle, square, up, down, left, left. Then use your wrench. D


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, sorry 'bout the long time to update, but I had chapter 4 written up completely when I was hit with a virus. I lost the file and when my computer was fixed everything had to be wiped. And I hate having to re-write stuff like this, it takes the fun out of writing. Never mind, amazing what telling myself that I can't write any of Forever a Phantom until I update ALL of my other stories can do to make me write this faster! Here it is, finally! Oh, and the code in the last chapter. I hope you guys liked the dual-ended beam sword! Thanks to Belthasar, Skandragon Blackheart, luckygirl777, zeo knight and Hordak's Pupil for reviewing!

**Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed**

Ratchet scrambled onto the dropship and Danny followed. With a slight jerk, it came to a start and took them around to the other side of the city. As it landed and the back opened, the three were greated by a battlefield. There were Tyhranoids all over the place, closing in on four _very_uneasy-looking rangers. Ratchet gritted his teeth, pulling out the same shock blaster as before and began to mow the left side down. Danny was temporarily mesmirized at how good Ratchet was, avoiding blasts left and right with a series of acrobatic flips and jumps. He however, was mesmirized no longer after getting hit by a particularly painful blast that threw him into the center of the battlefield.

But after all this ghost fighting, Danny was agile. He leapt to his feet and then to the air, and released an extremely concentrated ecto-blast. So concentrated, that it seemed to explode on impact with the robot-controlling Tyhranoid, and effectively damaging several others around it. Down on the ground, he heard one ranger's cry of terror. "I give up! Don't shoot!" Whoever programmed cowardice into these things was a complete and total moron.

The battle raged on with a mix of beams and electrical charges flying in every direction, some of the blindly-shot more deadly than the ones that were actually trying to be accurate. Danny had taken to the sky to pick off the enemies, but they fired upwards and had already shot him down a numerous amount of times. This all-out combat had been so far going for at least forty minutes now. The rangers in the middle had been destroyed, and both Ratchet and Danny were now quite battered and in need of rest. Unfortunately, the waves just kept on coming; each bringing a larger amount of combatants than the former.

Danny was shot down out of the sky for one last time, when he realised there was one way to truly end this once and for all. "Cover your ears and get down!!" Danny screamed over the noise of the battle to Clank and Ratchet, who both looked at him oddly then did as they were told. Danny inhaled a large amount of air, then let it all go in one huge scream that sent shockwaves all around the area. All the windows that weren't already shattered were completely destroyed and, thankfully, the ghostly wail was especially effective on the Tyhranoids in the surrounding area. Ratchet yelled out in shock and tried to flatten himself on the ground more so he wouldn't take the full force of the attack.

At the end, Danny took one last fleeting look around himself, taking in the damage he'd just done. There were dropships lying destroyed on the ground, and black marks were the enemy's weapons and explosives had exploded from the impact. Ratchet slowly picked himself off the ground, hitting the last, tiny Tyhranoid still standing with his wrench so it fell with a small thump. But now, Danny was weak. He began sinking through the air until he fainted into blackness, not remembering hitting the ground or becoming human again.

--

"Hey, kid! C'mon, I can see your eyes half-open. Wake up."

"Hunh?" Danny sad as he brought two aching arms to rub his eyes. "What... where...? Huh?" Danny realized suddenly that he was in his human form. That would mean that everyone probably saw... "Gah! Oh my God!"

"Hush!" Sasha said from beside the bed. "I don't care, you took out the last four waves of those monsters in one foul swoop. But I think we're all curious to find out about what you are, it's like your some kind of hybrid... I'm not sure what you're crossed with, but your other half isn't human, I know that much. We haven't told anyone else of your status though, so that's safe. It's just me, Ratchet and Clank."

"But still!" Danny exclaimed in panic. "No one can find out about me! _No one_!"

"We're not going to tell anyone about it, and we don't care about it, either." Sasha said reassuringly. "Danny, just relax. I want you to explain what you are. I think you owe Clank and Ratchet an explanation, too. They're the ones who called for us to pick you up with the dropship before they had to do something else." she said as she noticed them walking into the quarters. They ran up to Danny, who sat up and sat on the side of the bed, staring for a moment at the cage that contained the man that thought he was a monkey. When he roared and beated his chest, it snapped Danny back to reality and caused him to look back at the others.

"I'm half human, half ghost..." Danny answered quietly. It resulted in a small gasp from Sasha, who didn't know his other form was actually a _real_ ghost. "And I can change between my two forms willingly. I had a lab accident in my parent's ghost portal. I don't really know much more except that it was really, _really _painful and I got a fair shock when I came out. I can't tell you why it worked out this way because I don't know. I think it might have had something to do with the ecto-purifier in the ecto-filtrator and the large amount of ectoplasm and electricity that it used, though."

They all looked at him strangely, obviously not understanding a bit of it. After Danny explained exactly what ectoplasm was, then they seemed a little more understanding.

"So in the shock, the ectoplasm must have coated your DNA and mutated the gene. That is really the only way to explain things." Clank said knowledgebly. Danny looked at the robot strangely, then nodded.

"You know, that might just explain some things."

"Yes... it doesn't make sense, but... it's credible." Sasha said as she turned to look at the door. "Danny, change to your other form in the ship if you don't want anyone to find out about you. I think we all deserve a nice, big meal from the cafeteria after that battle. It's fish and chip night, too!"

Danny grinned at the thought as two rings covered him and swept up and down, turning him back to his ghost form. With an absolutely amazed look from the three, and not even a glance from the monkey-man, they all walked out and went for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

Kris: OhmyGod she updated! Darn, now I don't get to hit her with a wooden plank...

Moonlight: Don't sound so disappointed! I, for one, am glad that this is finally up and are planning to kill the writer's block on all other stories!

Kris: Sure you are.

Moonlight: Be quiet, you seriously crazed-up figment of my imagination.

Kris: -growls-

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


End file.
